


Say something

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something

\- I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice-.

When he heard that, Pelleas blinked.

It was true; he had stared at Naesala a lot ultimately, even if he was well aware that it wasn’t the best thing to do on a battlefield. It wasn’t like he could helpe it though; the raven was so different from him, both physically and mentally, but he couldn’t not bring his eyes on him every time he could.

He hadn’t expected that he would have noticed – but it was also true that he hadn’t really put any effort in hiding his interest – and he tried to say something in his defense, but he just muttered some words which didn’t make sense together.

 

Naesala laughed – but it wasn’t a sarcastic laugh – and he patted his shoulder.

\- Relax, I’m not saying that you shouldn’t or that I mind-, he said.

 At least one of them wasn’t uncomfortable with that, Pelleas thought. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him; he turned his head and he found Micaiah who was talking with Sothe and Ike. They were probably discussing about the reconstruction, but the Maiden of Dawn was looking at him and she was smiling, like she knew something that he didn’t.

Naesala followed the boy’s gaze, but he misunderstood its meaning.

\- If you want to talk to her you should go or her beorc friend will steal her away-, he said, still looking at the little group.

\- N-no! It’s not like that!- Pelleas exclaimed, mentally cursing himself for not being able to find not only the proper words but also the courage to say what was in his mind.

\- So how is it like? - the other teased, smirking.

 

Even now, Pelleas suspects that he had done it on purpose and that he already knew the answer, although he continuously denies it; he still hasn’t found a way to get his revenge.

 

\- Well, I... I actually wanted to spend some time with you-, Pelleas admitted, and he mentally thanked Yune that he had been able to say it without feeling sick.

\- So that’s why you were always looking at me, am I correct?-, Naesala asked, still wearing his typical smirk on his face.

He weakly nodded, his eyes set on the raven’s lips, making the other chuckle a little.

\- And what was keeping you from saying it?-, he teased, leading Pelleas to a less crowded place to have a little chat and maybe something more.


End file.
